Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador
by christian.sandovalpulchny
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día despertaras en una dimensión que conoces a traves de un videojuego? ¿Y si de pronto tuvieras extraños poderes que no puedes explicar? Esta historia trata de como una persona del mundo real llega a convertirse en un Campeón de la Liga de Leyendas, y de su viaje para tratar de volver a su propia dimensión.
1. Capítulo 1

_"Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador" es una historia sobre un personaje original, basado en un jugador cualquiera que un día se encuentra perdido en el mundo de la Liga de Leyendas, en el continente de Valoran. Los diálogos del personaje principal están en negritas, y los pensamientos (como al conversar telepáticamente) están en cursiva. Así también, los pensamientos del personaje principal en estas conversaciones están en negritas. Lo único que me queda por decirte es que disfrutes de la lectura, que es todavía un trabajo en proceso, y que si es posible me dejes cualquier tipo de crítica que se te ocurra._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador", anunció una voz que retumbó a través de todo el bosque. Ya la había escuchado antes, pero siempre había sido como algo distante, sin importancia. Pero esta vez era muy, muy diferente.

A mis lados encontré a mi equipo: Un niño pequeño montado encima de un yeti (que no podía dejar de mirarme y olfatear), un monje con una venda en los ojos que parecía estar meditando y dos mujeres, una con un traje de dos piezas de cuero negro (suficientemente ajustado como para no dejar mucho a la imaginación), con varios cuchillos atados a él, cada uno de un tamaño diferente pero todos igual de afilados, y la otra usando un sombrero de copa alta, con un sencillo vestido y portando el rifle más grande que había visto.

-¿Qué estás viendo, eh? ¿Quieres que alguno de estos cuchillos terminé en tu garganta? -me dijo la mujer vestida de negro, mientras me apuntaba con una de sus tantas dagas.

**-Oh, no es nada, discúlpame, es que esta es mi primera batalla, así que quería ver quiénes eran mis aliados **-respondí inmediatamente, desviando la mirada hacía el bosque.

-Ah, así que tú eres el nuevo campeón de la liga, del que los Invocadores estaban hablando. ¿Cuáles son esas habilidades tan especiales que te hacen digno de pisar un Campo de la Justicia días después de unirte? -sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, probablemente tratando de encontrar una pista… o aún peor, el punto perfecto para clavar esa daga que seguía sosteniendo en su mano.

**-Ja, apenas nos conocemos, ¿y ya esperas que te cuente todo sobre mí y mis poderes? ¿Sin primera cita, ni siquiera una copa? No me sorprende que Garen no quiera formalizar contigo, Cuchilla Siniestra, tu modales, a diferencia de ese cuchillo, están muy lejos de afila-¡UGH! **-un fuerte dolor apareció en mi pecho, y sentí el frío del metal contra mi garganta.

-¡Yo no estoy para bromas, pequeño idiota! ¡Esto es una batalla, no un viaje de campo! ¡Y no vuelvas a mencionar a esa basura de Demacia! Estoy harta de que la gente diga que hay algo más que odio puro entre él y yo -a pesar de sus fuertes palabras, no pude evitar notar un pequeño cambio de color en su cara, pero me preocupaba más el cuchillo en mi garganta que empezaba a hundirse poco a poco

-Katarina, suéltalo, a menos que quieres hacer enojar a los Invocadores y empezar la pelea en un cuatro contra cinco -expresó una voz a las espaldas de Katarina. Después de un par de segundos, en los cuáles probablemente la Cuchilla Siniestra comparó los riesgos con la satisfacción de verme muerto, la presión sobre mi estomagó y mi garganta desaparecieron y caí al suelo.

-Tsh, tienes suerte novato, no hubiera dudado ni un solo segundo de haber sido mi enemigo. Quédate con tus estúpidos secretos y simplemente no interfieras en mi camino, o ni siquiera la Sheriff de Piltover podrá salvarte la próxima vez -dijo Katarina, antes de partir hacia la calle que dividía el bosque por la mitad.

**-Bueno, sí que tiene una personalidad muy agresiva y sanguinaria, ya veo porqué la llaman la Cuchilla Siniestra **-dije, mientras me levantaba y examinaba el corte en mi garganta.

-Y tú tienes muchas agallas para no solo insultarla, sino también para mencionar al Poder de Demacia en su presencia. Eso, o eres un estúpido que no le teme a la muerte -era la misma voz que había salvado mi pellejo-. ¿Podría saber el nombre de tan interesante individuo?

**-Y de nuevo empiezan las investigaciones. ¿No podríamos discutir esto en un lugar más calmado y civilizado, quizás mientras tomamos una copa o un café? **-respondí al voltear a ver a Caitlyn, que tenía una expresión de interés en su cara.

-Lo siento, no tomó alcohol o cafeína, esas sustancias solo inhiben tus capacidades, y yo necesitar estar siempre en mis mejores condiciones a todas horas del día. Pero… si la invitación incluyera una taza de té, entonces tal vez mi respuesta cambiaría -un silencio incomodó, solo interrumpido por la respiración del enorme yeti a mi izquierda. ¿De verdad va a hacer que repita mi invitación?

**-Entonces, ma'am **-dije mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, que me ayudó a ocultar la expresión de incomodidad en mi cara-. **¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarme a tomar una taza de té al final de este encuentro?**

-Sería un honor -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de Caitlyn.

* * *

-Interesante forma de empezar tu carrera en la Liga, compañero. No solo una pelea contra la mejor asesina de Noxus, sino también una cita con la señorita Caitlyn, la persona más famosa de Piltover. Un hombre solo haría cosas tan intrépidas cuando no tiene miedo de los posibles resultados y las consecuencias de sus actos. O cuando no tiene nada que perder. Me preguntó cuál de las dos será la que impulsa tus acciones -el Monje Ciego estaba recargado contra un árbol, mientras esperábamos que los lagartos que cargaban el buff rojo salieran de su madriguera. Caitlyn y Nunu habían partido a la calle inferior, y me habían dejado a mí para proteger a Lee Sin en caso de que el enemigo se presentara en nuestro lado del bosque.

**-Creó que ambas. En este momento no tengo nada, ni cosas que hacer, ni gente con la que pueda conversar. Solo me queda esperar, y arriesgarme. Y por cierto, no es una cita, solo la invité a tomar algo después de la batalla **-contesté, mientras observaba como un pequeño animal saltaba fuera de un arbusto cercano. Mis músculos se tensaron de inmediato y traté de prestar atención, en caso de que algo más grande decidiera saltar hacia nosotros. Pero la voz de Lee Sin me calmó al decir:

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie allí. Ese pequeño animalillo está más asustado que tú.

**-¿Pero cómo…? Oh, cierto, tú…**

-Atención, que los lagartos están a punto de salir -me interrumpió antes de que pudiera balbucear más.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda para matarlos?**

-No, puedo con ellos yo solo. Tu vete a tu calle, dudo mucho que nuestros enemigos decidan aparecer ahora -respondió el Monje, mientras se colocaba en una posición de combate.

**-Muy bien, suerte **-dije, mientras volteaba para dirigirme a la calle superior. Pero dos dudas me surgieron antes de irme, así que volví la vista-.** Entonces, de verdad eres ciego, pero aun así puedes detectar todo a tu alrededor.**

-Efectivamente, puedo ver, por así decirlo, más de lo que un ojo bien entrenado podría captar.

**-Entonces, ¿por qué necesitabas mi ayuda?**

Lee Sin sonrió, antes de contestar:

-No la necesitaba, pero parecía que tú ocupabas un poco de compañía. La señorita Caitlyn también lo notó, por eso te mandó aquí.

Lo único que surgió de mi boca fue un "Hm", antes de que me volteara, le deseara suerte, y partiera corriendo hacia mi calle.

* * *

Finalmente llegué al lado de la enorme torre que defendía la parte exterior de la calle superior. La estructura era enorme, 3 veces más alta que yo, y parecía muy resistente. ¿De verdad podría destruir una yo solo?

_Claro que puedes, quizás no de un solo golpe, pero con ayuda de los súbditos, la torre enemiga caerá rápidamente._

**-¡Qué rayos! ¿Quién está allí? **-grité ante la sorpresa de una voz desconocida resonando en mi… ¿cabeza?

_Así es, en tu cabeza. O para ser más exactos, en tu mente. Soy el Invocador encargado de ayudarte en tu batalla este día. Mi nombre es Edward Baltimore._

**-Uff, me asustaste por un momento, pensé que me había vuelto loco **-respondí, aliviado, a la voz en mi cabeza.

_No es necesario que hables, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos._

**_Oh, ok. Por muy incómodo que me resulte tener a alguien escuchando mis pensamientos, me supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar. Pero, ¿desde cuándo estas allí?_**

_Desde el momento que apareciste en la base._

**_Entonces, ¿has estado allí todo este tiempo? ¿Viste mi pelea con Katarina, la invitación que le hice a Caitlyn y la conversación con Lee Sin?_**

_Efectivamente. Y además de verlo todo, estuve escuchando tus pensamientos mientras todo eso ocurría._

**_¡Hijo de puta! ¿No podías haberme avisado antes? ¿Qué acaso no tienen una regla sobre respetar la privacidad de los Campeones?_**

_Cálmate, no hay necesidad de usar esas palabras. Y tampoco había necesidad de pensar cosas tan vulgares de las señoritas Katarina y Caitlyn. Sus formas de vestir y las medidas de sus cuerpos no deberían ser las primeras cosas en las que deberías fijarte._

**_¡Joder contigo, también escuchaste eso! ¡Y no me hables de eso cuando tú has estado leyendo mis pensamientos sin avisarme! Esto me va a provocar pesadillas en la noche._**

_Jaja, en verdad eres un individuo muy divertido, espero que nuestra relación solo mejore en las próximas batallas._

**_¿Entonces tú siempre vas a ser mi Invocador?_**

_Ese es el plan. No te preocupes, estoy más que capacitado para asistirte en los Campos de la Justicia. Tú solo piénsalo, y veré como ayudarte de la mejor manera posible._

De verdad era un día muy raro, primero un encuentro cercano con la muerte a manos de uno de mis propios compañeros, después una invitación para tomar el té al final de la batalla, y ahora un Invocador que no tiene la más mínima idea del concepto de privacidad-

_Todavía puedo leer tu mente, ¿recuerdas?_

…Con una chingada.

Me mantuve callado hasta que los súbditos llegaron, marchando uno tras otro, sin prestarme atención al pasar a mi lado. Los seguí, hasta que se encontraron con los súbditos enemigos, y la pequeña batalla campal se desató en medio de la calle: los súbditos se golpeaban unos a otros, sin detenerse, como si no sintieran dolor. Y atrás de los súbditos enemigos, estaba mi oponente: Riven, la Desterrada. Sus ropas eran una combinación entre piezas de armaduras y pedazos de tela remendados juntos. En su mano cargaba una espada destrozada, pero suficientemente afilada como para cortar fácilmente a alguien. Me devolvió la mirada, pero después de unos segundos, la desvió hacia los pequeños que seguían peleando en medio de la calle. Y con un rápido y limpio golpe de su espada, cortó a uno de ellos por la mitad. Era el momento para usar mis habilidades.

Levanté mi mano derecha y enfoque mis fuerzas en ella. Al instante, una especie de portal se abrió en frente de mí. Dentro del portal solo había una gran habitación blanca, por así llamarla, con dos cosas adentro: una espada a dos manos, y un rifle.

**_¿En serio, esto es todo lo que puedo usar?_**

_No podíamos permitirte acceder a todas las armas de esa dimensión, cuando muchos de los Campeones tienen acceso a solo una o dos. Así que se decidió que en los encuentros solo podrías usar estas dos armas. Lo siento, reglas de la Liga._

**_Está bien, tendré que acostumbrarme._**

Tomé la espada a dos manos, tras lo cual el portal desapareció, y volví a mirar a Riven, que seguía enfocada en los súbditos. Ni un solo gesto apareció en su cara, casi parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí. Deje de prestarle atención, y yo también me concentré en la pequeña batalla. Entonces me di cuenta de un gran problema…

**_¿Cómo se supone que sepa cuando atacar a los súbditos?_**

_Oh, es cierto, esta es tu primera batalla. Dame un segundo, y hare esto más fácil para ti. Y… listo._

De pronto los súbditos cambiaron. Ahora brillaban con auras rojas y azules, y con cada golpe que recibían, las auras disminuían de intensidad. Vi como el aura de uno de los súbditos azules disminuía mientras peleaba, y justo antes de que el aura desapareciera, Riven lo golpeo con su espada, tras lo que cayó en el suelo y desapareció en una pequeña nube azul.

**_Muy bien, ya veo que debo hacer, muchas gracias._**

_De nada, te dije que solo ocupabas pensarlo y yo te ayudaría al momento._

**_Si si, ya veo que voy a ocupar más ayuda de lo que pensaba. Por cierto, ¿uso mana?_**

_¿Mana? ¿Qué es eso?_

**_Tú sabes, mana, la esencia mágica, con lo que usas los hechizos, la pequeña barrita azul encima de- ummmm._**

_No tengo idea de a que te refieras, en serio. ¿Puede que sea un efecto secundario del hechizo que acabo de usar en ti?_

**_No, no, olvida que dije, eh pensé algo, a veces tengo ideas muy raras._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos, la calle se volvió un encuentro silencioso entre Riven y yo, cada uno enfocado en matar el mayor número posible de súbditos. Cada vez que mi espada acababa con uno, sentía como si su poder entrará en mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis ataques se volvieran más y más poderosos. Pero, a pesar de que ponía toda mi habilidad en seguir acumulando poder, la diferencia entre mi oponente y yo era muy notoria: Riven simplemente caminaba atrás de los súbditos, y ocasionalmente soltaba un elegante tajo. En cambio, yo me quedaba parado, tratando de adivinar cuando el aura de los pequeños soldados era suficientemente baja como para acabarlo con un solo golpe. A veces tenía que correr para alcanzar a uno, otras, el súbdito moría justo antes de que lo golpeara, o tenía que atacarlo dos veces para asegurarme que estuviera muerto. Al final de los 10 minutos estaba sudando, exhausto, mientras que parecía que Riven acababa de llegar a la calle.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un mensaje que retumbó por los bosques, "Primera sangre".

**_¿Quién acaba de obtener primera sangre?_**

_Hmmm, la Sheriff de Piltover, con el apoyo del Jinete de Yetis y el Monje Ciego, acabó con la vida de la Arquera de Hielo._

**_Muy bien, eso nos pone en la delantera por el momento._**

_Sí, pero no te confíes, las cosas suelen ponerse mucho más agresivas después de que alguien obtiene la primera sangre._

**_Vigilaré que Riven no trate algo, tú mantenme actualizado en caso de que alguien decida abandonar su calle._**

Después de dirigirle la última frase al Invocador, voltee a ver a Riven; su semblante había cambiado, ahora parecía mucho más peligrosa. Parecía que la paz y quietud de la calle se acababa de terminar.

Y efectivamente, noté como la Desterrada se enfocaba menos en los súbditos, y más en cada uno de mis movimientos. Su mirada me recordó a la de Katarina, buscando un punto débil, una abertura, para poder hundir esa espada en mi cuerpo. Y no pasaron ni 2 minutos antes de que las cosas se calentaran.

Un súbdito estaba a punto de morir, pero se encontraba muy alejado de mí, así que corrí hacía él. Clavé la punta de mi espada en su pequeño cuerpo, tras lo cual cayó al suelo y desapareció en una nube roja. Pero cuando subí la mirada, noté que Riven también había emprendido carrera, pero no hacía un súbdito, sino hacía mí. Saltó hacía mí, haciendo un corte horizontal, así que bloquee hacía arriba, pero su espada no impactó en la mía, sino en el suelo, con tal fuerza que creó una onda que me empujó hacia atrás. Ella aprovechó mi momentánea perdida de equilibrio y realizó un corte ascendente en diagonal, pero logré esquivarlo sacrificando el poco equilibrio que me quedaba, haciéndome caer de lado. Riven realizó una estocada hacia el suelo, pero rodé hacia derecha e inmediatamente me levanté, listo para regresarle la pelea. Cargó de nuevo hacía mí, haciendo otro tajo descendente, que esta vez sí chocó contra mi espada. Los metales colisionaron, y durante unos segundos nuestras caras se encontraron, ninguno dispuesto a retroceder. Pero entonces vi como su cuerpo y espada empezaron a brillar en una tonalidad verdosa, antes de que ella exhalará un fuerte grito, y sentí como mi cuerpo dejo de responderme por medio segundo. Cuando volví en sí, lo único que vi fue la espada de Riven, viajando hacía mí en un corte horizontal. Lo único que pude hacer fue retroceder un poco y ladearme, lo que evitó mi muerte, pero no pudo evitar un profundo corte en mi brazo izquierdo. El dolor me hizo retroceder aún más y soltar mi espada, ya que mi mano izquierda no podía seguir sosteniéndola. Al revisar mi herida, solo pude ver un profundo corte y un río de sangre saliendo de él, tiñendo mi brazo entero en rojo. Y cuando volví a subir la mirada, vi como Riven se acercaba lentamente hacía mí, preparándose para darme el golpe de gracia…

_¡No te rindas, sigue peleando!_ Una voz resonó en mi cabeza, pero era inútil.

**_No puedo seguir, estoy muy cansado y no aguanto el dolor en mi brazo._**

_¿Qué parte de que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda no entendiste? Ahora sigue peleando…_

De pronto sentí un viento a mi alrededor, que eliminó mi agotamiento y disminuyo el dolor en mi herida.

_…Y más te vale que ganes._

**_Ts, está bien, solo para que dejes de molestarme._**

Con mis fuerzas reestablecidas, tomé mi espada con un rápido movimiento y corrí a la derecha. Riven no reaccionó a tiempo para atraparme, sorprendida por el hecho de que aún podía oponer resistencia. Mi mano izquierda aún no podía soportar el peso de la espada, así que tuvo que asirla únicamente con la derecha. Me coloque en posición de combate, y en ese momento Riven volvió a cargar hacía mí. Pero esta vez no me preparé para recibir el impacto, sino que lo esquive con un rápido movimiento, que me coloco en la posición perfecta para golpear la espalda de Riven con el mango de mi espada. El impulso extra, junto con la fuerza que llevaba, hizo que cayera de cara en el suelo, momento que aproveché para dar un tajo horizontal hacia abajo, que Riven consiguió evadir al rodar, pero no por completo. Había logrado cortar la parte trasera de su pierna izquierda, y al parecer había cortado una arteria, ya que la sangre no espero ni un segundo antes de empezar a salir por el corte. A duras penas logro levantarse, pero yo ya estaba corriendo de nuevo hacia ella. Realice un corte descendente en diagonal, impulsándolo desde mi cintura, que ella logró bloquear por poco. Pero el peso de mi arma y de mi golpe fueron demasiado grandes para la suya, haciéndola perder la postura por un par de segundos, que yo aproveché para realizar otro tajo desde la posición en la que había terminado el último. El metal se encontró con una pieza de su armadura, que logró disminuir la fuerza del impacto, pero no pudo evitar la incisión en su pecho, que manchó de rojo sus ropas. Riven cayó en su rodilla, y apenas se podía sostener con su espada clavada en el suelo. Me acerqué para darle el último golpe.

-Excelente batalla, no esperaba que pudieras realizar semejante regreso. En verdad subestime a mi adversario esta vez –la voz de Riven mostraba cansancio, pero también honor al mismo tiempo-. No cometeré el mismo error en el próximo encuentro. Pero… ¡esta vez no voy a morir!

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Riven realizó una rápida estocada hacia el frente, que me obligó a esquivarla moviéndome al lado. Aprovechando esto, corrió como mejor pudo hacía el gran arbusto que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros.

**-Oh no, tú no vas a escapar** –dije entre dientes mientras perseguía a mi oponente.

Gracias a la herida en su pierna, acorte la distancia entre ella y yo antes de que pudiera entrar al arbusto. Pero cuando yo entre al arbusto, me encontré que no era tan fácil caminar dentro de él como pensaba. Los largos tallos de maleza impedían mi desplazamiento, y más de una vez mi pierna se atoró en una planta, entorpeciendo mis movimientos. Aun así, seguí mi camino a través del arbusto, y logre alcanzar a Riven justo al salir de él. Agarré su hombro y me preparé para atravesarla con mi espada, pero justo antes de hacerlo, noté la expresión en su cara: sorpresa, horror, miedo ante la muerte. Mi cabeza se llenó de dudas ante lo que iba a hacer y mi mano se detuvo por un segundo. En este segundo, vi una fuerte luz que me cegó, y cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, Riven estaba a punto de llegar a su torre.

**¡Maldita sea, no puedo dejar que se escape!** –grité, mientras levantaba mi mano derecha y enfocaba mis fuerzas en ella. Al instante, el portal se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez alrededor de mi mano, y con un rápido movimiento saqué el rifle sin siquiera ver dentro. Lo levanté y coloqué la mira al nivel de mis ojos, apuntando a la cabeza de Riven, que se movía con el mismo patrón, lo que lo hacía un tiro fácil. Pero justo antes de presionar el gatillo, las dudas volvieron a mí e hicieron que me moviera, haciendo que la bala pasará justo al lado de la Desterrada, junto con mi última oportunidad para alcanzarla.

_¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué titubeaste dos veces? ¿El dolor del corte no te permitió concentrarte?_ Toneladas de preguntas empezaron a surgir en mi cabeza, pero esta vez no era mi voz, sino la voz del Invocador.

**_Yo… no sé, algo ocurrió antes de que pudiera terminar con ella. Me entraron dudas justo antes de matarla._**

_Ah, ya veo. Sí, creí escuchar preguntas en tu cabeza, pero las ignore, ya que estaba muy enfocado en ayudarte en caso de que alguna situación se presentará._

**_Lo siento, de no haber pensado en estupideces, habría logrado matarla._**

_No te preocupes, eres nuevo en los Campos de la Justicia, y esta es tu primera batalla. Es normal que te entren dudas, en especial en lo que se refiere a matar a alguien. No todos somos capaces de tomar una vida ajena. Pero no te preocupes, cuando alguien muere aquí, no "muere" en realidad. Justo antes de fallecer, rescatamos el alma de su cuerpo, recreamos su avatar, y volvemos a juntarlos, para que puedan volver a salir al campo. Con el tiempo, estoy seguro que podrás pelear sin dudar de tomar la vida de otro._

**_No estoy seguro que me quiera acostumbrar a eso, no quiero desensibilizarme al hecho de que alguien muera. Pero al parecer no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?_**

_No, por desgracia no la tienes. Solo piensa que al morir y matar aquí, evitas que alguien más muera afuera, en el mundo real. Estas batallas están hechas para evitar los conflictos en el exterior, para evitar que alguien más sufra la pérdida de un ser querido, o se vea obligado a matar a alguien._

**_Ahora estás haciendo que me sienta culpable. Rayos, prometo que la próxima vez no dudaré, no solo por mí o mi equipo, sino por toda la Liga._**

_Jaja, esa es la actitud. Bueno, si de verdad quieres otra oportunidad para probarte, el Invocador Alexander me dice que un poco de ayuda en la calle media le vendría muy bien. Syndra le está dando algunos problemas a nuestra compañera._

**_¿La calle media? ¿No es allí donde esta Katarina?_**

* * *

Mis pasos resonaron en el bosque, mientras caminaba a través del río, acercándome al arbusto que lo separaba del pedazo de tierra que era la calle que pasaba justo por en medio del campo. Después de pelearme con la maleza, pude hacer un pequeño agujero entre las plantas, desde donde pude ver la calle: Katarina tenía varios moretones mucho más oscuros de lo normal, casi negros, pero no los había recibido sin pelear, ya que Syndra tenía severas cortadas en todo su cuerpo; a esta distancia no podía ver cuales heridas eran más graves.

**_Dile al otro Invocador que ya estoy en posición._**

_Enseguida._

Un par de segundos después, noté como Katarina miró de reojo el arbusto en el que me encontraba, en el lugar exacto en donde estaba agachado.

**_Espera un segundo, ¿ella me puede ver?_**

_Claro que sí, ¿no había usado el hechizo de visión en ti todavía? Lo siento, mi error._

Entonces un aura, similar a la de los súbditos pero de color blanco, apareció alrededor de Katarina. Y atrás de ella, pero a la distancia, me pareció ver la figura de Lee Sin, peleando contra lo que probablemente eran lobos. Y aún más retirados, puede distinguir la figura de una mujer con un sombrero de copa y un yeti con un niño encima.

_Ok, ya le comunique nuestra posición a Alexander, y él me dijo que esperes una señal de humo antes de atacar._

**_¿Una señal de humo? ¿Cómo se supone que Katarina va a hacer una señal de humo en medio de una pelea?_**

_Ten paciencia, y prepárate para salir._

Seguía sin entender lo de "señal de humo", pero no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a que Katarina hiciera el primer movimiento.

La cara de la Cuchilla Siniestra había cambiado en el momento en el que me había visto en el arbusto; obviamente no le gustaba el tener que confiar en mí para vencer a su oponente. Después de un largo suspiro, como si hubiera perdido una batalla en su mente, lanzó una daga con un complicado movimiento. La daga golpeó a un súbdito, que cayó al suelo, y después rebotó en 3 súbditos más, matando a cada uno de ellos, para finalmente dirigirse hacia Syndra. Ella la trató de evadirla, pero la daga logró cortar su hombro. Katarina soltó un "Ja", burlándose de su oponente, antes de caminar en dirección a su torre. Se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar y un rayo azul bajó repentinamente del cielo, envolviéndola y volviéndose más brillante poco a poco. La ira de la Soberana Oscura se demostraba en su cara, e inmediatamente cargó contra Katarina cuando vio la luz azul. La distancia entre las dos se acortaba rápidamente, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Pero entonces la figura de Katarina se esfumó, al igual que la luz que la envolvía. E inmediatamente una nube de polvo apareció atrás de un súbdito azul, y de ella salió la Cuchilla Siniestra, cargando hacía Syndra con dos dagas en sus manos. Esa era señal.

Inmediatamente salté del arbusto en el que me encontraba, tratando de cortar la ruta de escape de Syndra hacía su torre. Katarina lanzó una daga, que Syndra esquivó, mientras flotaba a toda velocidad en dirección a su torre. Katarina seguía lanzando dagas, una tras otra, que fallaban por poco. Desesperada, tomó 4 dagas al mismo tiempo y las lanzó todas con una increíble habilidad. Pero antes de que pudieran acertar en el blanco, Syndra desapareció en un destello, de la misma manera que Riven había escapado de mí, y apareció a un metro del lugar en donde se encontraba; pero a pesar de eso, yo aún podía alcanzarla.

-¡Acaba con ella! –escuche que Katarina gritó, ya casi sin fuerzas.

Y por tercera vez en el día, dudas surgieron en mi cabeza, nublando mi juicio. Recordé lo que el Invocador me había dicho, la razón de los encuentros en los Campos de la Justicia, pero también recordé la cara de Riven cuando sintió que estaba a punto de morir…

Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y cargar con la punta de mi espada. Corrí, y corrí, y seguí corriendo, lo que parecía una carrera interminable. Yo ya no controlaba mi cuerpo, mis piernas se movían por sí mismas y mi brazo derecho seguía sosteniendo mi espada, esperando el impacto contra un árbol o un muro.

Pero el impacto que sentí fue, para mi horror, contra algo mucho más blando.

Aún sin abrir mis ojos, sentí como mi espada se hundía, cada vez más, en la carne de alguien. Siguió hundiéndose hasta que mi mano sintió la sangre que emanaba de la herida fresca. Entonces reuní todo mi valor, abrí mis ojos y los alce para mirar lo que acababa de hacer. La espada se había enterrado por completo, hasta la empuñadura, y poco a poco se volvía roja. La solté, retrocedí un par de pasos, y miré la cara de mi víctima. Syndra observaba la empuñadura de mi espada saliendo de su abdomen, evaluando si había algo que pudiera hacer. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que la herida era letal y se rindió, cayendo en sus rodillas. Allí, de rodillas, me volteó a ver. Su mirada no era de miedo ante la muerte, sino de decisión, y hasta un poco de odio. Me observó unos segundos, antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer al suelo. De inmediato su cuerpo desapareció en una gran nube roja. Y en el suelo solo quedó mi espada, manchada de sangre.

* * *

_Aquí Christian, continuando con la historia. Perdón por la tardanza, pero a partir de ahora empezaré a subir capítulos con más frecuencia (si es que la escuela me lo permite), ya que al parecer obtuve buenas impresiones del primero. Este capítulo se enfocó mucho en el combate, pero prometo que dentro de poco pasaremos a algo más calmado y sin tanta sangre (eso no significa que dejare las peleas de lado). Esperen el final del encuentro en el siguiente capítulo._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

De vuelta estaba en mi calle, después de teletransportarme a la base y curar mis heridas. Aun así, seguía sosteniendo la espada con mi mano derecha. Había decidido usar solamente una mano en lugar de dos, para que en caso de ser herido, aun pudiera usar mi arma. El Invocador se había mantenido callado desde el momento que regresé a la base, y la verdad lo prefería de esa manera; después de lo que había hecho, no estaba de humor para conversar con él.

Cuando llegue, noté que había varios súbditos enemigos atacando mi torre, abriendo pequeños agujeros en ella con sus martillos y hechizos. La torre trataba de defenderse disparando pequeñas bolas de energía al súbdito más cercano, y pasando a otro cuando este moría. Corrí hacia el grupo de enemigos y empecé a golpearlos con mi espada, dando amplias tajadas, tratando de golpear el mayor número de objetivos posibles con cada una. Finalmente todos los súbditos murieron y espere a que los míos llegaran. Después de unos segundos llegaron, marchando sin una preocupación en la vida, como si no les importara entrar a una batalla a la que no iban a sobrevivir.

Ignoré mis sombríos pensamientos que tan convenientemente habían aparecido después de mi encuentro en la calle media, y los seguí hasta que colisionaron con los enemigos, empezando de nuevo su eterna batalla. Y en cuanto empezaron, la Desterrada salió de un arbusto y se colocó detrás de sus súbditos, ignorándome por completo. Aparentemente, gracias a la pelea que tuvimos, Riven había decidido no volver a tratar de enfrentarme, y de nuevo se enfocaba en matar a los súbditos. No me podía quejar; después de todo lo que había pasado, me sentía como para ya no oponer resistencia si volvíamos a enfrentarnos.

Y por otros 5 minutos la tranquilidad volvió a la calle: cada uno se enfocaba en los súbditos enemigos, y cuando todos morían, nos retirábamos a nuestras torres y esperábamos por la siguiente ola. Justo cuando creí que por fin podía tener un respiro y ordenar mis ideas, algo más pasó. Al matar a un súbdito sentí un gran poder surgiendo en mi interior, como si ese último enemigo hubiera sido la llave que había abierto una gran fuente de energía dentro de mí.

**_¿Qué fue esa… sensación, como si ahora fuera mucho más fuerte que antes?_**

_Ah, al parecer ya has acumulado suficiente energía para usar tu habilidad definitiva. Excelente, eso nos va a ayudar bastante._

**_¿Mi habilidad definitiva? ¿Entonces apenas soy nivel 6? Si hemos estado peleando por más de media hora._**

_Y de nuevo, no sé a qué te refieres con eso de "nivel 6". Aunque si eso te ayuda a comprenderlo, pues sí, digamos que acabas de subir de nivel._

**_Genial, ahora me estás tomando como loco e idiota._**

_Oye, escuché que aceptar que tienes un problema es el primer paso para llegar al nivel 7. O para entrar a rehabilitación, no estoy seguro._

**_Ja ja, muy gracioso. ¿Por qué no dejas tu puesto de Invocador y te vuelves comediante? Con ese acto, estoy seguro que te contratarían en todos los bares de mala muerte. Seguro que los borrachos encuentran tus chistes divertidos._**

_Lo he pensado, pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Si yo no estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que cargarías de bruces contra la torre y tratarías de derribarla a patadas. Y no puedo permitirte hacer eso hasta que llegues al nivel 8._

Sentí como un dolor en mi cabeza iba creciendo poco a poco con cada frase del Invocador. No pude evitar frotar mis sienes y maldecir por lo bajo, lo que causó que la Desterrada me mirará extrañada.

**_Solo dime que hace mi habilidad definitiva y terminemos con esta conversación. Siento que una de mis neuronas muere cada vez que me respondes._**

_No te preocupes, recuperas todas tus neuronas cuando llegas a los niveles 10 y 15. Además, ¡recibes un bono si la mitad de ellas aún siguen funcionando!_

**_… En serio, por favor. La necesidad de clavar esta espada en mi cráneo sigue aumentando, y no creo poder contenerla por mucho más tiempo._**

_Está bien, está bien. Solo trataba de animarte, pero veo que mis intentos solo hicieron que te estresaras más. Sobre la habilidad definitiva, no tengo idea que hace. Tu entrada a las batallas fue tan repentina que no me pudieron informar por completo sobre tus habilidades._

**_¿Entonces cómo se supone que la utilice, si ni siquiera sé qué hace?_**

_Hmmm, trata de enfocar esa energía que sentiste en uno de tus portales, quizás así puedas utilizarla._

**_Enfocar la energía en un portal…_**

Miré a Riven, que había decidido volver a ignorarme, y me pregunté si ella había pasado por algo similar a lo que yo estaba viviendo la primera vez que había entrado a un Campo de la Justicia. Quizás le podía preguntar al terminar la batalla. Pero en ese momento, algo más importante estaba en mi mente.

Traté de encontrar dentro de mi cuerpo la energía que había surgido hace poco, y cuando la hallé, trate de enfocarla en mi mano derecha. Sentí como un enorme poder abarcaba todo mi brazo, y cambié de mano mi espada. Entonces, levanté mi mano, y abrí un portal.

Pero el portal era diferente. Era mucho más grande, y estaba al revés: podía ver la parte trasera de él, y la parte delantera estaba apuntando en dirección a Riven. Lo único que pudo decir fue "¿Qué rayos", antes de que el sonido de cientos de armas de fuego llenará toda la calle. Solo pude ver como cientos de balas muy pequeñas salían del portal, y como Riven trataba de bloquear la mayoría con su espada. Aun así, muchas lograron golpearla, creando pequeños moretones y cortes en su piel, dañando su armadura, pero ninguna la atravesaba. Parecía como si las balas no estuvieran diseñadas para matar a su objetivo, sino solo para detenerlo. Y eso hizo que me diera cuenta que todavía no había usado todo el poder en mi brazo.

De nuevo levanté mi mano en dirección a la Desterrada, y abrí otro portal. Pero esta vez el portal no estaba en frente de mí, sino arriba de Riven. Era igual de grande que el anterior, y en su interior había una espada gigantesca, suspendida en el aire, justo encima de la cabeza de Riven. Pero ella estaba distraída bloqueando las balas del primer portal para notar el otro encima de ella, hasta que vio la sombra de la espada. Entonces baje mi mano con un rápido movimiento y la espada se clavó en el suelo, provocando un fuerte temblor y levantando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando la nube se asentó y ambos portales desaparecieron, me acerque a la espada y traté de ver si había conseguido golpear a la Desterrada. Riven se encontraba tirada a unos centímetros del lugar donde había impactado la enorme hoja; apenas había podido esquivarla a tiempo. Me acerque para tratar de ayudarla, pero al momento me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mis acciones: Riven se levantó con un ágil movimiento y soltó una tajada horizontal que me hizo caer al suelo. Allí, ella volvió a cargar contra mí, realizando una estocada hacía el suelo. Pude rodar para esquivarla, y en el suelo solté una patada que hizo que Riven cayera de nuevo. Ambos nos levantamos y nos colocamos en posición, listos para otro enfrentamiento. Pero esta vez, yo tenía la ventaja, ya que las balas la habían debilitado bastante y ello se notaba en su agitada respiración y los cortes y moretones en su cuerpo. La Desterrada también noto lo mismo, así que aparentó un ataque, que inmediatamente traté de bloquear, y aprovechó mi movimiento para emprender carrera hacía su torre. Instintivamente la perseguí, y pensé en sacar mi rifle para tratar de dispararle, pero me detuve en seco y deje que se marchará.

**_Lo siento._** Pensé, mientras me volvía a acercar a los súbditos. Varios habían muerto gracias a mi habilidad definitiva, lo que había causado que su batalla se acercara a la torre enemiga.

_No te preocupes, hay otras maneras de ganar que no necesitan que mates a tus enemigos, como destruir torres. Dedícate a llevar a las olas de súbditos hacía las torres enemigas y ayúdalos a destruirlas por ahora. Cuando logres aclarar tu mente, podrás volver a enfrentarte a alguien sin remordimientos._

**_Gracias por entenderlo. Si, trataré de derribar la torre de la calle superior, y después ayudaré a los demás a destruir las torres de sus calles._**

_Me suena como un plan. Mucha suerte, y contáctame en caso de que algo suceda._

Empecé a atacar a los enemigos, golpeándolos con toda mi fuerza, tratando de sacar un poco de la frustración dentro de mí con cada corte. Pronto llegué a la torre enemiga, y deje que los súbditos empezaran a atacarla. Cuando me aseguré que la torre estaba enfocándolos y que Riven no había regresado, empecé a golpear la torre. Cada corte iba haciendo una pequeña fisura en la torre, que iba aumentando a medida que recibía más y más daño. Por desgracia no pude derribarla con una sola ola, y tuve que retroceder para esperar a más súbditos. Pero justo cuando me preparaba para cargar contra la torre de nuevo, escuche algo que me heló la sangre. Un aullido que procedía del bosque atrás de mí, y el sonido de patas chapoteando en el agua del río.

**_Edward… ¿Quién es el encargado de la jungla enemiga?_**

_Warwick, el Cazador Sanguinario. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

**_Oh, por nada. Por cierto, si grito hijo de puta…_**

_¿Sí?_

**_Me refiero a ti._**

Inmediatamente salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacía mi torre, con la esperanza de que Warwick aún se encontrará a una buena distancia. Pero no fue así; cuando pase junto al río, un lobo del tamaño de un hombre saltó encima de mí y me tiró al suelo, oprimiéndome con su pesado cuerpo. Trate de alejar su enorme hocico, lleno de afilados dientes, con mis manos, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerlo reír. En cuanto abrió sus fauces, el hedor de sangre y carne podrida llenó mi nariz, casi provocando que vomitara.

-Síiiiii, opón resistencia, lucha por tu insignificante vida. Las presas más divertidas siempre son las que piensan que tienen oportunidad de sobrevivir –con cada palabra que pronunciaba, el hedor se volvía más fuerte y provocaba que me mareara-. La expresión de sus caras al ver que lo han perdido todo es la mejor recompensa para un cazador.

**-Dos palabras: enjuague bucal. Compañero, necesitas uno muy seriamente. Tener el olor de la cena de hace dos meses en tu boca no te va a conseguir muchos amigos.**

-Una víctima con sentido del humor. Me preguntó si podrás conservar eso cuando haya arrancado toda la piel de tu boca.

**-Sabes qué, mejor usa cloro. Un galón completo. Inclusive podría remover esa mancha de sangre en tus incisivos inferiores.**

-Y con esa última frase me has hecho reconsiderar el dejarte correr antes de matarte. Ahora vas a morir aquí mismo, y contemplaras tus entrañas regadas en el suelo –dijo, mientras levantaba su garra, listo para matarme con un solo zarpazo.

**-Bueno, entonces tendré que ganarme el privilegio de correr de otra manera, ¡como así!**

En el tiempo que estuve burlándome de Warwick, había alcanzado mi espada con mi mano izquierda, y con un rápido movimiento la clavé en la zarpa que había levantado. El Cazador Sanguinario soltó un aullido de dolor y la sostuvo con su otra garra. Pero era inútil, mi espada la había atravesado por completo e impedía que la pudiera usar. Aproveché el momento y con todas mis fuerzas empuje a Warwick, haciéndolo caer a mi lado, y volví a correr con fuerzas renovadas hacía mi torre.

Pero entonces una esfera oscura salió volando de la nada y me golpeó en el estomagó, haciendo caer de nuevo. El impacto me sofocó, evitando que me pudiera volver a parar de nuevo. Entonces escuché otra voz, pero esta vez era de una mujer:

-Vengo a regresarte el favor.

Al subir mis ojos, vi a Syndra flotando hacía mí, lista para aplastarme con otra esfera que arrastraba con una cadena de magia. Era el final, mis piernas y mi torso no me respondían después del ataque de Syndra. Abrí un portal y rápidamente saque el rifle, apuntándolo hacía la Soberana Oscura. Si iba a morir, al menos me iba a llevar alguien conmigo.

Entonces, un inmenso dolor apareció en mi espalda, y un segundo después, en mi pecho, que detuvo mi mano en su sitio. Mire mi pecho y me horroricé al notar una zarpa, llena de sangre, saliendo de él. Entonces escuche una risa malvada, que había oído hace poco, burlándose de mi intento de escapar, de mi esperanza por sobrevivir.

-Un buen cazador siempre tiene un plan de respaldo, idiota. Y siempre tiene más de un arma.

Warwick retiró su garra lentamente, cortando todo lo que pudo mientras salía, haciéndome gritar de dolor, prolongando mi sufrimiento. Cuando por fin salió del agujero que había hecho, caí al suelo dando un golpe seco, sin energías para moverme. Mi visión se empezó a nublar, y el intenso dolor que experimentaba fue disminuyendo poco a poco, al igual que la sensibilidad de todo mi cuerpo.

**_Entonces, esto es lo que se siente al morir. No me gusta, no quiero volver a experimentar esto. _**

**_No voy a dejar que alguien más me haga sentir esto de nuevo…_**

**_Aunque eso signifique acabar con sus vidas…_**

**_Yo mismo…_**

**_…Hijo de puta…_**

* * *

Al salir por el enorme puerta y entrar a lo que parecía un coliseo, fuimos recibidos por las ovaciones de la gente sentada en las gradas. No podía entender muy bien lo que decían, pero alcancé a captar con claridad que muchas voces gritaban "Caitlyn". Era de esperarse: la Sheriff de Piltover había matado 4 veces más a sus oponentes antes de destruir la torre, y después había conseguido una muerte triple en la pelea de equipo que nos había concedido la victoria, todo esto sin morir una sola vez.

Nos pusimos en frente de nuestros adversarios y estrechamos sus manos (o garras, en el caso de Warwick y Lee Sin). La mano de Riven vino acompañada de un "Excelente batalla", que respondí con "Igualmente". Después nos empezamos a rotar y saludé al resto del equipo contrario: Syndra, Janna, Ashe y Warwick. Al terminar, saludamos por última vez a la multitud y nos separamos, cada uno dirigiéndose por sí solo hacía el portal al otro lado de la arena. Me dirigí hacía Caitlyn, recordando la invitación que le había hecho.

**-Muy buena batalla, tus habilidades son excepcionales. En especial me gusto cuando Warwick trató de saltar hacía ti y tú le disparaste en la cabeza sin siquiera titubear.**

-Gracias, estoy acostumbrada a realizar tiros súbitos, y su patrón de movimiento era muy simple.

**-Espero que algún día me puedas dar una clase o dos sobre rifles, me vendrían muy bien en medio de la batalla.**

-Por supuesto, si tengo tiempo libre estaría encantada de enseñarte.

**-Bueno, espero que tengas tiempo libre hoy, ya que si mi memoria no me falla, te había invitado a tomar algo después del encuentro.**

-Ja, de verdad que no pierdes el tiempo. Estaba esperando que mencionaras eso. Espérame a las afueras del Instituto de Guerra, conozco el lugar donde sirven el mejor té de la ciudad, y es perfecto para relejarse después de una batalla.

**-Muy bien pues, allí nos vemos** –respondí, mientras que en mi cabeza (por fin libre de la molesta voz del Invocador) me preguntaba de donde iba a sacar el dinero para pagar por una taza del que probablemente iba a ser el té más costoso de la ciudad.

* * *

_Y con eso llegamos al final de la primera batalla. En el siguiente capítulo, historia, historia y más historia sobre nuestro personaje principal. Pero no se preocupen, que las batallas estan lejos de acabadas._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Oh, bienvenida señorita Caitlyn! Vi su batalla, perfecta como siempre –dijo el encargado del pequeño pub cuando cruzamos la puerta. Era un hombre de baja estatura (tan baja que era posible que fuera un Yordle), con una nariz alargada y rasgos muy… brutos, por decir algo.

-Gracias Greg, danos dos de lo de siempre –le respondió Caitlyn, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Dos? Oh ya veo, tiene… compañía. –la expresión de Greg cambió inmediatamente cuando notó mi presencia, y no reprimió su repulsión al decir "compañía"-. Discúlpeme caballero, no lo había notado.

-**No se preocupe, yo no lo hubiera notado a usted si no hubiera exclamado tan fuerte para que todos los clientes se dieran cuenta que dos celebridades acababan de llegar. Y sí, gracias, la batalla fue difícil, así que le agradecería aún más que nos permitiera una mesa para que pudiéramos descansar un poco **–no pude evitar elevar un poco mi tono de voz en la última frase.

El encargado me miró con aún más odio, antes de volverse hacia Caitlyn y cambiar su expresión a la sonrisa grasienta con la que nos recibió.

-Jeje, al parecer su acompañante tiene un carácter muy peculiar, similar al de la señorita Vi. No hay lugar a dudas de que la Liga está llena de personajes… únicos, por así decirlo.

-No tiene ni la menor idea. Pero tendré que ponerme de parte de mi compañero por esta vez, así que si no le molesta.

-Oh, por supuesto que no señorita Caitlyn, más que encantado. Acompáñenme -Greg nos condujo hacía una mesa justo al lado de la ventana, y prometió volver con dos de los mejores tés en menos de un minuto.

-Pero vaya, te estás consiguiendo una reputación muy rápido en esta ciudad. Pero no estoy segura de que sea la que quieres, o la que debas de tener. Recuerda que eres un campeón de la Liga, y lo que hagas o no hagas afecta nuestra imagen en toda Runeterra –dijo Caitlyn en cuanto el encargado se retiró.

**-Bah, me recuerdas a los Invocadores que me recibieron. "La Liga es una institución seria, blah blah blah, así que no puedes causar disturbios de ningún tipo, blah blah blah". ¿Qué es la vida sin un par de problemas y emociones fuertes? ¿O es que acaso la Sheriff de Piltover no se divierte un poco de vez en cuando?**

-Me ofendes de una manera muy seria. Por si no sabías, soy la imagen de toda una ciudad, y la principal encargada de mantener a la gente que le gusta divertirse a costa de otros en el lugar en donde pertenecen. Quizás tú no pienses lo mismo, pero para mí las peleas y los crímenes no son divertidos, o la manera correcta de vivir –la expresión de Caitlyn era muy seria, y sentía como sus ojos me desaprobaban más y más con cada una de sus palabras. Al parecer había tocado un tema delicado, y de la manera equivocada.

**-Yo, ummm, bueno… ugh, ok, lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso. Está bien, tratare de controlar mi actitud un poco más en el futuro, yo no quería… es que… agh, lo siento. Soy un idiota **–baje mi cabeza como un niño al que habían atrapado haciendo una travesura, tratando de demostrarle que de verdad estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Pero… ¿por qué reaccionaba así con ella?

-Sí, lo eres –sus palabras eran frías como témpanos-. Pero levanta tu cabeza, no estamos en kínder, y la gente te está mirando.

Levanté la mirada y noté como un par de personas estaban cuchicheando mientras me apuntaban. En cuanto me notaron, volvieron la espalda, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sentí ganas de gritarles algo, pero me contuve, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme. Entonces noté una pequeña risita y una ligera sonrisa en la expresión de Caitlyn.

-Oh, perdóname, simplemente me di cuenta de que es la primera vez que te escucho titubear, y me resultó un tanto gracioso. No tiemblas ante una asesina con un cuchillo en tu garganta, pero te doy un sermón y caes como un Yordle ante un pastelillo.

Preferí quedarme callado hasta que el té llegó unos minutos después. Greg le sirvió el suyo a Caitlyn con una enorme sonrisa y todo el cuidado del mundo, y en cambio casi derramó el mío al entregármelo. En cuanto lo probé, note muchas esencias desconocidas, pero todas se combinaban de una manera perfecta, dándole al té un sabor excelente, y sobre todo una sensación muy relajante.

-Hmmmm, no cabe duda que este es el mejor té en todo el continente. Combina hierbas de todas partes de Runeterra para entregar un sabor exquisito. La gente que vive en esta ciudad es tan afortunada; desearía que tuviéramos algo así en Piltover –dijo Caitlyn al sorber un poco del té: no cabía duda que ella era toda una conocedora sobre el tema-. Hablando de lugares, cuéntame un poco de dónde vienes. Escuche un poco sobre un pueblo en Demacia, y sobre un interesante personaje con extraños poderes que ayudaba a la gente, pero quisiera más detalles.

De pronto me sentí como si estuviera en un interrogatorio, y la fama de Caitlyn (y su título de Sheriff) no me ayudaban; de verdad que era una profesional en su trabajo. Tomé un sorbo más largo de té para calmarme antes de responderle.

**-Bueno, me supongo que te lo debo, después de que me salvaste de Katarina, y de que nos hiciste ganar la batalla, y de que te ofendí…**

-Sigue, no me molesta que me recuerdes todos los favores que me vas a pagar.

**-Pero yo… c-creo que mejor empiezo a contarte mi historia. Bueno, como empezar…**

* * *

Cuando desperté, me encontraba acostado en medio de un bosque, solo. Era de día, pero no eso no evitó que un escalofrío bajara por mi espalda: no tenía idea de donde estaba, o como había llegado allí. Estaba desconcertado, temeroso. Lo único que pude hacer fue empezar a caminar, esperando encontrar algo, lo que fuera, que me resultará familiar y que tal vez me ayudará a recobrar mi memoria. Caminé hasta que se hizo de noche, así que busque refugio en una pequeña cueva.

Allí pase la noche, hasta que un gruñido me despertó: la cueva era el hogar de un oso, y no le había parecido el que yo la hubiera ocupado. El oso cargó contra mí, y en mi terror cerré los ojos y levanté mi mano, listo para morir. Pero entonces escuche un golpe sordo, y un gemido de dolor. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi algo increíble enfrente de mí: una especie de portal mágico, lleno de armas de todos tipos. Era como si dios hubiera abierto una puerta para darme una última oportunidad de sobrevivir. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tome un cuchillo y me levanté. El oso estaba aturdido, como si hubiera chocado contra una roca, y yo aproveché la oportunidad para atacar su cabeza. Y con un solo golpe el oso cayó al suelo. Había sobrevivido, pero más que eso, había aprendido que tenía un extraño poder. Así que practique durante varios días, abriendo el portal y tomando diferentes armas. Con ellas empecé a cazar pequeños animales afuera de la cueva, y cada día me acostumbraba más y más a esa rara sensación en mis manos. Cuando me sentí más confiado, empecé a explorar los alrededores de la cueva. Pasé allí cerca de 6 meses, contando los días para no perder mi cordura. Y finalmente encontré un río, así que decidí seguirlo corriente abajo, hasta que encontré una pequeña granja a su costado. Casi me desmayó al pasar por el portal de la puerta, ante la sorpresa de la familia que vivía allí.

Ellos me cuidaron, me vistieron y me alimentaron como si fuera parte de su familia, aun cuando ellos tenían ya un hijo de mi edad. Justin y Angélica Rustshard, junto con su hijo Tom, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, después de pasar casi medio año como un salvaje en el bosque. Lo menos que pude hacer por ellos era ayudarlos con las labores de la granja: cuidar del ganado, reparar las construcciones, y cuando se presentaba la ocasión, defenderlos de los animales salvajes. Se sorprendieron tanto o más que yo cuando vieron mi habilidad para tomar armas de un portal mágico, pero después de contarles que no sabía cómo había conseguido ese poder y que no tenía recuerdos de nada antes de despertarme en el bosque, no me cuestionaron nada más. Aún más, el viejo me sorprendió a mí cuando me contó que en su tiempo, él había sido un militar demaciano. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que me encontraba en alguna parte de Demacia, pero eso no me ayudó a recordar nada. El anciano me enseño a manejarme con la espada, el rifle y el cuchillo, al menos hasta el punto que sus músculos le permitieron, y su hijo fue un excelente compañero de entrenamiento. Con el tiempo me volví muy bueno, venciéndolo con facilidad, así que me recomendaron que tomara lecciones en una pequeña academia en Liore, un pueblo cercano, así que los acompañe en el siguiente viaje que realizaron para vender la producción de la granja. Allí pude mejorar aún más estilo de lucha, volviéndome el mejor alumno de la institución. Un día, saliendo de una clase, escuche gritos y vi gente corriendo. Inmediatamente me dirigí hacía el tumulto. Para mi horror, vi varios cadáveres. Aparentemente la ciudad era víctima de un grupo de bandidos, que asaltaban los mercados y tomaban lo que querían, matando a quien fuera que se interpusiera en su camino. Habían pedido ayuda a la capital varias veces, pero los pocos soldados que habían mandado eran nuevos reclutas, que huían ante el primer asalto de los bandidos. Pero a mí realmente no me interesaba ayudarlos: no conocía a nadie en el pueblo, fuera de mi maestro, y apenas terminaba la lección me dirigía hacía el puesto del anciano para regresar a la granja.

Así pase mucho tiempo en la granja, trabajando sin descanso: me volví tanto un experto en el manejo de la sierra y el martillo como en el desenfunde de una espada. Podía matar un pájaro en pleno vuelo a 50 metros con un solo tiro del rifle, sin titubear un segundo. Seguía trabajando y trabajando, del amanecer al anochecer, sin pensar en que iba a ser de mi vida, como si ya hubiera renunciado a mi pasado por la tranquila vida en la granja, a veces salpicada con las conmociones del pueblo. Pero el destino, y ese terco pero valiente anciano decidieron que era tiempo de un cambio. Otra vez había un tumulto de gente en el mercado, causado por los bandidos, pero esta vez una de ellos no corrió buscando refugio en su casa, sino hacía mí. Era Angelica, la esposa del anciano, que me contó que su esposo había decidido hacerles frente a los bandidos, y estaba peleando contra ellos. Sin siquiera pensarlo corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía el mercado, y cuando llegue vi como el anciano peleaba contra los bandidos, presionando sus viejos músculos, realizando agiles movimientos y cortando uno por uno a los ladrones. Pero cuando llegó al jefe, estaba agotado. Aun así decidió cargar contra él, con todas sus fuerzas, por el bien de la gente.

Terminó en menos de un segundo. El jefe de los bandidos había evadido su ataque y había clavado su espada a través de la espalda del anciano. Riendo, pateó su cuerpo para retirarlo de su espada, y empezó a amenazar a la gente que estaba viendo el cruel espectáculo. Yo me acerqué al anciano. Sus ropas estaban empapadas en sudor y sangre, y con sus últimas palabras me pidió que siguiera el código militar demaciano que tanto me había repetido, pero que yo nunca había querido escuchar: ayudar al inocente, vencer al infame y traer justicia al mundo. Entonces me decidí: me levanté y con mi mano abrí un portal, ante la sorpresa de la gente. De él saque una espada, y cargué contra el bandido. Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar armas contra él, una flecha le atravesó el cuello de una manera tan exacta que hizo que muriera al instante. Cuando intenté buscar al responsable, solo vi un águila alejándose del mercado. Segundos después un pequeño batallón demaciano apareció en el pueblo, cargando con los cuerpos de lo que parecía el resto del grupo de ladrones. Por fin la capital había respondido a los llamados de ayuda, pero para la familia Rustshard ya era muy tarde. Habían perdido a un ser querido, a un padre y esposo, por mi culpa, por mi falta de acción. Nunca volví a la granja después de eso. Nunca tuve el valor para mostrar mi rostro ante ellos de nuevo. Me instale en una pequeña taberna del pueblo con el dinero que había ganado con mi trabajo en la granja, y empecé a hacer pequeños encomiendas en el pueblo para sustentarme. Al parecer mi pequeño acto con el portal había causado gran conmoción entre la gente, y me había hecho bastante famoso. La gente me empezó a pedir favores, y me buscaban cuando alguien cometía algún crimen, como robar o herir a alguien. Gracias a todo mi entrenamiento y a mi condición física, no hubo muchos que me retaran, y los pocos que lo hicieron terminaron bastante malheridos. Poco a poco me volví parte del pueblo, y llego el punto en que nadie desconocía mi nombre, o mis extraños poderes. Y todos mencionaban lo mismo: que debía unirme a la Liga de Leyendas.

Y así fue, cuando un Invocador originario del pueblo llego de visita. Enseguida me llevaron con él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hable sobre mi amnesia, y sobre mis poderes de origen desconocido. El ver mi portal lo sorprendió mucho: al parecer nunca antes había visto algo parecido en la Liga, y se mostró muy interesado en llevarme ante el Instituto de Guerra para una evaluación. Yo acepté de inmediato, ya que sabía que la Liga me permitiría luchar por lo que el anciano había muerto, y que era la mejor manera de recuperar mi memoria.

* * *

**-Una semana después, que me pareció eterna, el Invocador regresó, acompañado por un par de ayudantes, y me trajeron aquí. Mil y un trámites después, henos aquí, compartiendo una bebida como campeones de la Liga** –terminé mi relato con un gran sorbo del té. El hablar tanto me había resecado la garganta.

-Hmmmm, muy interesante. ¿Entonces los Invocadores no lograron recuperar nada sobre tu pasado, ni siquiera durante el Juicio? –dijo Caitlyn, después de escuchar con mucha atención toda mi historia.

**-Nop, nada de nada. Eso fue una de las cosas que más les intereso, el hecho de que no tuviera memorias de cómo o dónde obtuve mis habilidades. Creen que la clave está en ellas mismas: en los portales que puedo abrir, y en la dimensión con la que conectan.**

Caitlyn se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos por un minuto, como si estuviera discutiendo consigo misma sobre todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sera eso… o quizás ellos quieran… no, no es su estilo, y mucho menos después de lo que pasó con Plagueis… -murmuró. No se dio cuenta de que alcanzaba a escucharla perfectamente.

**-¿No es el estilo de quién? ¿Te refieres a los Invocadores? ¿Y quién es Plagueis?**

-Oh, no, nada, olvida que dije algo. No te preocupes, son simples chácharas de una detective paranoica que piensa todo tres veces –respondió Caitlyn, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Aun así, no me convenció ni me quito las preguntas de la cabeza. Inmediatamente trató de cambiar de tema.- Pero entonces, ¿esta es la primera vez que visitas la ciudad del Instituto de Guerra?

**-Así es, los Invocadores no me dejaron descansar ni un segundo. Fue trámite tras trámite, juntas, pruebas, más trámites, y después de un día de descanso, me metieron a los Campos para mi primera batalla** –respondí, dejando mis preguntas de lado por un momento.

-Ok, entonces déjame darte el tour oficial por el lugar. Conocer la ciudad un poco, así como las instalaciones de la Liga exclusivas para campeones te podría ser muy útil. Quién sabe, si dejas de lado tu actitud de idiota insensible por un segundo, hasta podrías hacerte amigo de los demás campeones –dijo Caitlyn, con un tono un tanto burlesco, pero de alguna también brutalmente honesto.

**-Bueno, no creo que la gente me haga caso, no destaco mucho, y no conseguí ningún mayor logro en mi primera batalla** –dije, mientras levantaba mi taza para sorber un poco más de té. Me estaba volviendo adicto a su sabor y al sentimiento de relajación que ocasionaba.- **Además de que tener una guapísima acompañante va a desviar las mira-¡cough!**

La última frase se me había escapado de la cabeza sin querer, e hizo que el té se fuera por el lugar equivocado. Cuando voltee a ver a Caitlyn, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y mirando a la gente en el pub, probablemente desean que nadie me hubiera escuchado. Por suerte, así era, todos estaban muy ocupados en sus conversaciones como para escucharnos. Excepto un pequeño hombrecillo con cara de pocos amigos, que había tirado un vaso por accidente, y estaba recogiéndolo mientras nos observaba (o más bien a mi) con la mirada de un psicópata.

-Yo amm, a-apreció mucho tu comentario, y pues, creo que tú… gracias –titubeó Caitlyn. Al parecer los roles se habían intercambiado, y ahora la que no sabía que decir era ella. Así que decidí empujarlo un poco más.

**-Mira eso, al parecer Cupcake es la que no sabe que responder ¿Qué paso con la detective segura de sí misma?**

-¡E-Espera un segundo! ¡Vi es la única que me dice Cupcake!, ¿Cómo es que sabes ese apodo? –al parecer la detective estaba de vuelta en el caso.

**-Yo, umm, escuche a mi Invocador llamarte así. Quizás él lo escucho cuando estaba con Vi** –inventé una excusa lo más rápido que pude, pero por la mirada de Caitlyn, no creo que la halla convencido por completo. Pero decidió no tocar el tema de nuevo.

-En fin, olvidemos que esto alguna vez ocurrió. ¿Entonces quieres que te dé el recorrido o no?

**-Si fueras tan amable, sería un honor.**

-Muy bien pues, primera hay que pagar la cuenta –y aquí era donde las cosas se ponían aún más incomodas.

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, hablando de la cuenta, pues fíjate que-**

-No tienes dinero –me cortó bruscamente Caitlyn.

**-Pues, veras, ser el héroe de un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada no deja una gran fortuna que digamos, y entre el viaje y los gastos y otras cosas, pues yo…**

-Sigh –suspiró Caitlyn.- Esta bien, por esta vez yo pago. Pero más vale que añadas otro favor más a la lista de cosas que me debes.

Me levanté decidido a pagar (con el tiempo) cada uno de los favores que Cupcake había hecho por mí. Nos dirigimos a la caja, y después de que Greg me dedicará un par de miradas asesinas mientras Caitlyn no se fijaba, salimos del pub.

-Por cierto, ya me has contado toda tu historia, pero no recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre ni una sola vez, ¿o es que también lo olvidaste? –dijo Caitlyn, mientras caminábamos por una de las tantas calles de la ciudad. Y como había predicho, ella atrajo muchas miradas de interesados, pero no les prestó atención.

**-No, ese es el único recuerdo que aún tengo. Puedes llamarme Soren, el Protector del Portal** –le respondí, pensando en cuando podría dejar de mentirle.

* * *

_Ha sido que, ¿6 meses? desde la última vez que escribí, y vaya que estaba oxidado, pero aún así logre escribir un capítulo coherente. Ya ustedes decidirán si es bueno. Y sobre los próximos capítulos: ya estoy planeando varias cosas, y esta vez prometo (y cumpliré) con subir varios nuevos en estas vacaciones. Esperen por más, ya que esta historia solo se va a poner mejor._


End file.
